


Touch

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Evil Deaton, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rare Pairings, Training, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall is a boy without a Daddy, and Alan Deaton has a long history of taming things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Deaton/Scott

The first time Alan Deaton meets Scott McCall, he's on a trip with his boy scout troop to the vet's, learning about animals for a badge. Scott is reserved and steadfast, especially next to his friend who asks as many questions as he can fit into his mouth and jumps around constantly, scaring the animals.

Not Scott, no, this boy is calm like a deep lake, brown eyes soft and warm as he gingerly reaches out to a cringing puppy, telling the abandoned animal that he'd been left too, and it'll all be okay.

Deaton decides then and there that Scott will be his. As soon as the troop shuffles on out, the deputy that's apparently their leader calling out, “Who wants pizza?”, Alan closes up shop and starts making a plan. He has no doubt that it will work.

Scott McCall is a boy without a Daddy, and Alan Deaton has a long history of taming things.

-

Alan starts with the deputy. He fakes a busted taillight at the vet office, and walks the handful of blocks down to the sheriff station to report it.

Casually he watches the officers coming in and out until he sees the one he's looking for. Deaton greets him with a subtle, “Nice to see you again, deputy...?”

Anyone with manners automatically fills in that blank space without thinking about it.

“Stilinski. And you?”

“Alan Deaton. You brought scouts to the veterinarian's office.”

“Oh yes,” Stilinski nods and smiles and there's idle chat and small talk and by the end of it, Alan knows Scott's mother's name.

It's easy enough from there to find out all he wants to know about the McCalls. He goes slow, though, endlessly patient.

Alan volunteers to come to the school on career day, making sure to take a moment to mention to Scott how he would make an excellent vet. He ruffles the pre-teen's hair, noting how Scott almost leans into the touch.

Alan knows exactly how to handle touch-starved creatures.

-

When Scott McCall starts eight grade, Alan starts taking one dog a day on a walk. Once a week, he takes the dog down the McCall's street. He runs into the deputy – now Sheriff – a time or two and by the time he alters the time to catch Scott as he's coming home from school, Alan has become a regular face around the neighborhood. Melissa has even stopped and petted the dog he was walking a time or two.

“Dr. Deaton!” Scott exclaims with a sunshiney smile for the big, fluffy Samoyed he's got on a leash, and he immediately goes to his knees and loves on the dog.

Alan's jeans are suddenly too tight and he has to think about ice and snow for a long minute before the imagine of Scott on his knees for the vet fades away.

Alan gives Scott his serene smile, mentions that he's forced to walk these dogs once a day because his (fictional) assistant had left.

Scott, the sweet, sweet boy, rises to the bait, wistfully exclaiming that he'd do it if he was allowed.

It's easy enough to get Melissa to agree to Scott going to the vet's after school and sweeping cages and walking dogs for Deaton. The vet makes a big show of acting reluctant and warning Scott about the huge responsibility, and anything else he can think of that will make the boy desperately want to take the job.

-

It starts with the touches, an absent brush of hands through hair, a gentle rest of hand on the shoulder, a gripped hand on the back of Scott's neck while leaning across him to do something.

Deaton's careful, oh so careful, he waits for over a year before even considering crossing that indefinable line into inappropriateness.

Scott is fifteen when Alan brushes his thumb over Scott's cheek gently and looks down at him for a second too long. He carefully notes Scott's reactions, the eyes widening and looking up at him, but there's no fear, and the boy doesn't question it as Alan just moves on as if nothing has changed, but he adds these more romantic touches to his routine.

Scott becomes used to them, so used to Alan's gentle touches that when he leans in and presses his lips to the back of Scott's neck, ever so slightly, the boy just tilts his head and arches a brow.

Alan gives him a bland smile and then goes on about his business.

-

Alan has a cot that he keeps at the office, he sleeps in it when he has an animal about to give birth. Every now and then he lets Scott catch a glimpse of him in only the boxers he sleeps in. One day Alan deliberately fists himself under his blankets and waits for Scott to quietly push open the door to moan his name softly and then jerk as if he's just come.

Scott watches the whole thing and then leaves silently, comes back in ten minutes, making enough noise to wake the dead. But now he catches Scott looking at him speculatively.

-

Alan kisses Scott for the first time on his sixteenth birthday, murmurs a gentle Happy Birthday, and then reaches out and cups the crooked jaw, leans close and presses his lips softly against the boy's. Scott is stunned, eyes wide as Alan pulls away, rests his forehead against Scott's for a minute, lets himself be close enough that Scott can feels his hardness against the boy's thigh.

Then he pulls back away without a word and goes back to work.

He begins to drop compliments, gentle appraisals of Scott's looks, admiring murmurs over the way a certain pair of jeans cupped his ass.

It only takes three more months before Scott comes to him asking questions, and Alan is only too happy to provide the answers – with a little hands on demonstrations.

Scott trusts the vet so much that he lets Alan pull his back to the older man's front and reach around the unfasten Scott's jeans. He tugs out Scott's cock and curls his hand around it, starts stroking it gently while his other hand reaches for some lube.

Then he's got both hands around Scott, slicks up the boy cock and brings him to edge very quickly.

Scott's weak protests during the initial procedure have abated, turned into soft gasps and bitten back moans as Deaton jacks him expertly.

As he reaches his edge, Scott whimpers out, “Dr. Deaton.. I'm going to..”

“Shh, sweetheart,” Alan says softly, “Do it. Come for me.”

And Scott does.

-

The first time Alan fucks Scott, it's a couple months before his seventeenth birthday, and they've done a lot of experimenting since then but this Scott wants, wants to know what it feels like, wants to share this with the man he now considers his lover.

Alan's got him bent over the steel table in the center of the back room, legs splayed wide, hands gripping the edge of the table as the vet fingers him open. He takes some time to play with Scott's rim, well aware that it's the thing which drives him crazy more than anything else.

When Scott's as prepped as Alan can bear to make him, he frees his own cock, slicking it up and then ever so slowly feeding it into that fluttering hole, moaning Scott's name low as he steadily pushes in.

Scott whimpers beneath him and Alan stills. He needs Scott to enjoy this. The time will come later to hurt him, once he's well and truly under Alan's thumb.

He slides a hand around and strokes Scott's flagging erection to full hardness once more, and keeps going, just jacks Scott off like that, his ass stuffed with Alan's cock.

It's only when Scott starts making those tiny punched out gasps that mean that he's right on the edge, that Alan starts moving, fucking in and out slowly, matching the rhythm with his hand, and keeping Scott hovering over that chasm for a while.

Eventually, he has mercy on the boy and gives his wrist a few twists while fucking into Scott a bit harder, and it works, Scott comes harder than Alan has seen him do so yet. The boy slumps bonelessly over the table, and now it's Alan's turn.

He grabs two strong handfuls of the boy's hips and then takes his pleasure of Scott, just fucking his ass as hard as he wants, not stopping until he pulsing inside Scott, filling his boy with come.

Alan blankets Scott then, lays his body over the boy's while his cock is still filling him, whispers praises and endearments, tells Scott how much he loves the boy, and by the time his limp cock has slid free, Scott is putty in his hands once more.

Alan gives Scott a plug and a dildo for an early birthday present, teaches him how to use them so that it won't hurt quite as much next time.

He eventually trains Scott to wake him up with a blow job when he comes to the vet's office after school, and delights in making the boy go home wearing his plug, belly filled with Alan's come.

By the time Scott is a legal adult, he belongs to Alan, body and soul - and Alan starts teaching him _exactly_ what that means.

 


End file.
